


Secret

by lovelynemesis



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Biting, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Chocolate, Dirty Talk, F/M, Loud Sex, Pie, Secret Relationship, Smut, Swearing, Vaginal Fingering, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 10:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10829280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelynemesis/pseuds/lovelynemesis
Summary: After you start your new job working for Tony, Bucky and his chocolate pie become too hard to resist.





	Secret

_‘You can do this.’_

_‘You have worked hard for this.’_

_‘You deserve this.’_

The pep talk you were giving yourself as you drove up to the gate surrounding the Avengers compound wasn’t helping your nerves at all. You leaned forward to look up through your windshield at the concrete walls. This place was a fortress.

You rolled your window down when you approached a booth. You hit the green call button and jumped at the electronic voice that spoke.

[[MORE]]

“Welcome to A.C., a Tony Stark facility. How may I help you today?” Was that an Irish accent?

“Uh… yes hi, I have an appointment with Mr. Stark, my name is-“ 

“Yes dear, I know who you are. Did Mr. Stark give you an access code?” 

You turned to fumble around in your purse for the paper that the code was written down on. Finding it, you turned back to the electronic screen to see a keypad had appeared. “Yes, he did. Type it now?” 

“Yes ma’am. Do try to keep ahold of that number. It will give you access to everything in the building.” The female voice said.

You typed the six-digit number and watched as your name and vital information started scrolling across the screen. Impressive. 

“Mr. Stark will be waiting for you at the end of the drive. My name is F.R.I.D.A.Y., if you ever have any questions just call my name, I’ll hear you. Welcome aboard!” The screen turned black and the heavy gate started to swing open. You put your car in drive and started forward. You were in awe of this place. Lush green grass and tall trees. The building itself was like nothing you have ever seen before.  

Mr. Stark was right where F.R.I.D.A.Y. said he would be as you parked behind the various vehicles lining the circle drive. You gathered your purse and file bag, took a deep breath and got out of the car. Before you walked around the front, you pulled down the hem of your black dress where it had ridden up your thighs and tugged up the neckline to be more modest. God, you were freaking sweating. 

“You look nervous,” Mr. Stark stated as you walked toward him. 

Ugh… of course it was obvious. “No sir, just anxious to get started.” You pasted a smile on your face and extended your hand for his. 

Giving you a firm handshake, he started walking up the few stairs to the entry way. “Please call me Tony,” he said over his shoulder.

Scrambling to catch up, you wished you had worn flats instead of high heels. 

* * *

_One Month Later_

_  
_

You rolled over and grabbed your phone off the nightstand to check the time. 2:23 a.m. You blew out a frustrated breath and sat up on the side of the bed. Hanging your head, you rubbed your temples to try and ease the headache that was keeping you awake. 

These last few weeks have been a whirlwind. Being Tony’s assistant was no easy task. He expected you to learn fast and be quick on your feet. This job had completely taken over your life… so much that after 2 weeks, you had moved into the compound. Which, you were fine with. State of the art everything, a gym, a pool, screening room and hunky men to stare at. Well, one hunky man in particular. 

James “Bucky” Buchanan Barnes. 

You rolled your eyes and got up to stretch. Maybe eating a snack would help you sleep. Grabbing your phone and sliding your feet into slippers, you made your way to the kitchen. 

The whole place was dark. You were kind of relieved nobody was up. It was quiet and your head was pounding. Placing your phone on the counter, you turned to the fridge and swung the doors open. You looked around for the chocolate pie that was left over from dinner but didn’t see it. Damn, someone got to it before you did. You sighed and reached for a yogurt instead. 

“I have what you want.” 

You jumped so hard that you smacked your shoulder on a shelf and knocked over half of the condiment bottles. They clattered to the floor at your feet. You spun around to look at where his voice had come from.

He was sitting at the table in the dark and the moonlight coming through the window was shining on his metal arm. The illumination from the refrigerator cast his face in a harsh light, but it didn’t dim his beauty one bit. 

You could feel your face turning red as what he said registered with your stunned brain. You bent down to pick up the bottles and put them back, trying to act like you weren’t flustered. Yea, he sure did have what you wanted…

Closing the doors, you turned toward the electronic panel on the wall and set the lights on dim. You turned back around to look at Bucky. The chocolate pie was sitting in front of him and he was holding a fork. He had a small smile on his face as he took another bite. 

You gulped. _Good god_ , that was sinful. 

“Grab a fork, I’ll share with you.” He said, motioning to the chair next to him. 

You got a fork out of the drawer and walked over to sit next to Bucky. He pushed the pie plate closer to you.

“Thank you,” you said shyly. 

“So, what has you up at this hour?” He leaned back in his chair, watching you take a bite. 

You were having trouble looking him in the eye. You hated being a shy person and it didn’t help that your hormones kicked into overdrive at the mere sight of him. 

“I’m still trying to adjust to my new life here.” You set your fork down and leaned your elbows on the table. “I woke up with a headache and it’s lingering.” 

“It’s not too bad around here usually,” Bucky said as he reached over and stuck his fork in the pie for another bite. 

You watched the fork disappear in his mouth and his lips drag along the tines as he removed it. He smiled at you as he chewed slowly. Pure sex… that is exactly what that was. You caught yourself before you groaned out loud. You shifted in your seat to try and ease the heat pooling low in your belly. 

“I like it here so far,” you said, shrugging at him. “The job is exactly what I wanted. Definitely more exciting than the life I had before. You all are a pretty entertaining bunch.” You smiled. 

He chuckled, while pointing to the pie plate. “Last bite is yours.” 

You nodded and ate the last bite, almost sad that it was gone. You pushed the plate away and started to stand up. Bucky reached out and laid his hand on your arm to stop you. 

“You’ve got-… here,” his metal arm reached up and his fingers wiped a bit of chocolate that was at the corner of your mouth. You stayed still. Your breathing had quickened and heart rate sped up. Your eyes were locked with his. You could tell that he was feeling the same thing you were. Your eyes moved to his lips again when he licked the chocolate off his fingers. 

You almost fainted. 

He stood up and collected the forks and plate. After sitting them in the sink, he turned back to you with a smirk, “See ya around, doll.” 

* * *

_2 months later_

_  
_

“Oh my god… please… oh fu-“ your moaning was cut off by Bucky’s metal hand clamping over your mouth.

“I told you to stay quiet, doll face.” He said, lips pressed against your ear. He curled his fingers that were buried deep inside your pussy and rubbed your sweet spot to punctuate his warning. You moaned behind his hand and rested your head on the wall behind you. 

Bucky sucked on the spot below your ear, hard enough to almost make your knees buckle. He removed his fingers long enough to roll over your clit in lazy circles, teasing you, keeping you on the brink of your release. 

When he had first pulled you into the small pantry that was right off the kitchen, he had instructed you to grasp the shelf above your head with both hands and to not move them. Then he had told you to stay quiet so everyone in the compound didn’t hear the pretty sounds you made. You had already broken one of his requests, but it was killing you to not touch him. You wanted to reach inside his jeans and stroke his thick cock, making him feel as good as he was making you feel. 

“Do you need to cum, pretty girl?” He whispered in your ear, sending shivers down your spine.

All you could do was nod. He chuckled softly before pushing two fingers into your pussy again, thrusting in and out, grinding the heel of his hand on your clit with every movement. He trailed his lips along your neck, stopping here and there to take love bites. The squelching sound his fingers were making with every push and drag of his fingers in your drenched core could be heard over both of your heavy breathing, adding to the excitement. Your legs began to shake, barely supporting you. Bucky removed his hand from your mouth to wrap his arm around your waist to steady you. 

His lips crashed against yours as your walls tightened around his fingers, freefalling into your orgasm. He worked you through it, slowly pumping his fingers in and out, then dragging them over your clit. When your body went limp, he wrapped both arms under your thighs and lifted you. Wrapping both legs around his hips, you rested your forehead against his. 

“Doll, help me out,” He said in between kisses. “Free my cock from my jeans so I can be inside you.” 

You reached between your bodies and with a little fumbling, you were able to pop the button and lower the zipper. With his help, you both got his jeans and boxers down enough for his cock to spring free. Leaning you back against the wall, he lined himself up with your entrance and pushed in with a forceful thrust. 

You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him in for another kiss. You tightened your legs around his hips as he started short and shallow thrusts into your welcoming heat. His tongue tangled with yours, soft growls leaving his lips when you tugged on his hair. You bit his bottom lip to keep from crying out when he thrust in deep. When he did it again, you buried your face in his neck. His pace was quickening, sweat forming on his forehead and chest. You were so close again, your already sensitive walls contracting around his cock. 

“S-shit…” he stuttered before slamming into you over and over, chasing his own release. The contents on the shelf above your head were rattling, threatening to fall. 

You bit down hard on the crook of his neck as your second orgasm washed through your body. Your release triggered his. You felt his cock twitch inside you as hot spurts of cum coated your walls. His arms wrapped around your back, hugging you close. You leaned up, giving him a quick kiss before pushing his damp hair off his face. 

He shifted his hips, pulling out with a hiss. You dropped your legs from around his hips and set your feet on the floor. He held you tight against him as you tested their strength. Satisfied that your legs would keep you upright, you pushed away from him to start finding your discarded clothing. Your panties were hooked over a syrup bottle and your shorts were thrown over a cereal box. You both laughed softly as you put the garments back on. You tossed Bucky his shirt as he was tucking himself back into his jeans. You stopped to stare at him for a moment.

He pointed an accusing finger at you, “Don’t look at me like that, doll.” He shook his head at you, “That is how this whole affair started.”

You put a hand to your chest in mock horror, “That is terribly untrue.” 

He pulled his shirt over his head before walking over to you, wrapping his arms around you, “You’re a horrible damn liar.” He reached down to give your ass a firm squeeze, “I will never forget the day that you walked into the shower room down in the gym and ogled me as I washed myself.” 

You laughed and punched his chest playfully, but he wasn’t wrong. You had walked in and saw everything he had to offer on display and for the life of you, hadn’t been able to make your feet move in the opposite direction. You kissed his chin, “I’ll walk out first and tell you if the coast is clear.” 

You walked over to the door and listened for a moment. Not hearing anything, you twisted the knob and peaked out. Nobody. 

You both hurried out of the kitchen and back to Bucky’s room. You looked up and down the hall before jumping into his arms and smashing your lips on his. He caught you with a laugh, kissing you back. He set you on your feet, “Stay in my room with me tonight,” he begged as you started to pull away.

You shook your head and giggled at his sad face, “You know why I can’t.” You cupped his jaw in your hands, “I love my job and I don’t want to lose it.”

He nodded but still didn’t lose the sad face, “I’ll see you in the morning then.” 

You turned to walk down the hall to your room, “Always,” you said over your shoulder. 

Bucky watched until you closed the door behind you. As he went to open his door, he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. He looked over to see Sam leaning against the frame of his open door. 

“Well, now I know why she kept turning down my offers to take her on a date,” he said to Bucky with a smirk.   

Bucky frowned and opened his mouth to say something, but Sam put his hands up in surrender, “Your secret is safe with me, man.” He turned and went back into his room.

Bucky shook his head with a smile. He started to like Wilson a little bit more


End file.
